Yin and Yang
by dimali
Summary: Ever wondered why Shego's still with Drakken? And why Kim doesn't take a break from chasing villains? Me too. Short story similar to the cartoon episodes with many dialogues.


**A simple and hopefully enjoyable story in the style of the cartoon episodes. Simple plot and simple language, but I had great fun writing it. Took me two days. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Drakken's Hideout, Alaska**

Dr. Drakken took another look through his electron microscope and adjusted the frequency of the emitter. For the thousandth time, he felt, and still there was not the least reaction.  
„The infinite energy absorber is still not charging. And I know who's fault it is!"Shego examined her nails, before she returned his look

„Did I do something wrong again?"

„Oh yes indeed. If you didn't turn my laboratory into a tropical swimming pool, the humidity wouldn't be too high."Again she observed her nails, which were freshly painted in green. "Are you even listening, Shego?!" She gave a loud sigh, obviously annoyed that he interrupted her activity again.

"So what? Didn't we sort it out already? I get my pool, or I work for someone else." Dr. Drakken gulped his anger and focused on the absorber again.

"That's all the thanks one gets after all I did for you" he thought.

"You do know that you said it out loud, do you? And remember that I had normal skin before your experiment?" The last couple of days she did nothing but painting her nails while sunbathing in her bikini and reading beauty magazines. All of that in Drakken's optical laboratory.

"I didn't force you! I gave you powers you would never had without me, and now you are kicking up a stink?"

"Relax, Dr. Drakken. All I'm saying is that it's not my fault your energy … thing is not working."

"Infinite energy absorber."

"Can't you charge it somewhere else?"

"Well this is exactly the place where I normally do optical experiments."

"I would have let you build my pool in the testing chamber if you had some of these floodlights installed there. By the way isn't optics rather about, like, glasses?"

"No, it is not! Lasers, ultraviolet lights, frequency spectra and such. And as you can see, I am trying to get the frequency right."

"But all you need for it is that microscope and the energy thing, right?"

"And the emitter, of course."

"But not like, an optical laboratory, for instance?"

"So you are hinting that I should move out of my own laboratory, just to let you enjoy your sunbath?" She stretched out her slender legs to compare her toenails to her fingernails.

"Of course not." Dr. Drakken felt a sudden relief.

"It's to charge up the energy thing" she added carefree.

But she had a point, it was too late anyway. Getting the huge laser electron microscope upstairs was easier said than done.

"Ergh… She..go, could you… help.. me.. for.. a… second, please?"

"I'm on vacation, remember?"

Her attitude made Drakken suffer almost as much as the weight of the microscope on his shoulders. With all his force he managed to climb up the second stair. _Since when did she care about things like that?_ _What had_ _only_ _become of her?_ If she had at least asked what his new invention actually does, but no. There was no interest for evil plans anymore. Not even maliciousness, except when he could need a bit of her help for a moment. Drakken had to do something about it, right after the infinite energy absorber would start to charge up.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Drakken here."

"This is the Environmental Pollution Association. We help villains all around the world to destroy the environment and..."

"Wait, how do you know that I am a villain?"

"You ordered something from the 'disastrous equipment products' company and did not uncheck the 'please inform me about offers of our partners' box."

"Well, then I want to uncheck it now. And my pollution is sufficient, thank you."

He hung up and changed the frequency again. Another call coming in.

"Hello, Dr. Drakken here."

"The new … superconstructor … has arrived, Boss."

"Superconductor, you idiot. Bring it to the optical laboratory."

Self-satisfied he ended his adjustment and went downstairs, where he suddenly heard a loud bang.

"What is going on? The superconductor was worth a fortune, one of the few things I actually bought!"

Shego had kicked the carrier against the wall and the superconductor fell down and broke in two pieces. "What are you doing, Shego!"

"Teaching this pervert a lesson." She folded her arms and turned away.

"Now look at the superconductor! Do you know how expensive it was?" This was going too far. Not only did she stop to help in his evil plans, but now she was seriously disturbing them.

"For how long do you plan to be on 'vacation' and destroy my equipment, disturb my experiments and such?"

"Until my skin looks natural, maybe? Or do you expect me to walk around like that forever?"

"I don't see a problem with it. However, I cannot afford to loose the optical laboratory because of your silly idea."

"If I don't get my sunbath, then I'm out."

"And supposed you were to leave, what do you think you will do instead?"

"Enjoy my life without this miserable crew. This villainy stuff is ridiculous anyway, and that's only on top of being YOUR assistant."

"But you are not just a mere assistant, you are my right hand."

"However, none of your plans ever worked out. Believe it or not, I'm wasting my time here. Good luck taking over the world." She threw her towel in his face and left.

* * *

 **A random town in the States**

After leaving Alaska, she inhaled a deep breath of the warm saturated air. _N_ _o fighting anymore._ Shego was sick of it already, she missed her feminine side. And the first thing she would do is get some proper clothes, and after that a motorbike.

She sighed when she saw the prices. Black leather pants, high heels, gloves, belly tops, they all cost a fortune for someone who left her purse at Drakken's. It weren't a problem to take them like she always did, but these times were over. _No illegal activity for now._ She sighed.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken here."

"Ehm, it's me, Shego. I was wondering… if you maybe could… of course only if it's not too much trouble..."

"Could WHAT? I don't have all day time."

"Send me my money."

"Your money? Haven't seen it since you spent everything on the pool."

"Very funny. What about this month's wager?"

"You didn't work this month, remember? If you excuse me now, unlike others I have some evil business to do."

When he hung up, she sighed again. _Why didn't I think about it? I hate to admit it, but normal life is a pain in that regard._ Her best option was to find someone rich to pay everything. She spent her last bucks for a bikini and left this depressing place.

* * *

 **Swimming Pool Middleton**

"What's the problem with swimming and having a good time? Even you can't say no, Ron."

"Oh believe me, I'm out, KP. Swimming and me are complementary things. Like yin and yang."

"Didn't we come for that? Swimming, having fun?"

"I think you are taking the 'enjoy your life'-thing too far. What about the criminals?"

"What's with them?"

"They never give up on taking over the world. You can't ignore everything forever."

"There is police and all. Why do I have to deal with all that?"

"Because you always did, KP. And because these people need our help."

"Great, now even my best friend stopped to grant me some fun. I can't keep doing it forever!"

"But why not?" Rufus peeked out and agreed. "Aha, whnot?"

"Because... I get older and I'm really… you know.. thinking more about..."

"About what?" Rufus added "Aha, twat?"

This moment a handsome bloke walked by without skirt. "About guys." She threw an admiring glaze at him.

Ron sighed, but not loud enough to get her back to reality again.

"Sorry to interrupt your important thoughts, but didn't you come for someone else, actually?" He pulled her after him.

"Eh.. well, you know. I'm not sure if today is the right time. Ehehe."

"But I am. We will find Josh somewhere here and you won't chicken out, no matter what. Just as you promised."

"But we came together, and I don't want to leave you alone just like that... Ron? Where are you?" The smell of food was proof enough that Ron was at the frites stand. Bringing him along would end in a disaster anyway, so She pulled out her communicator. "Hey Kim, having fun swimming?" Wade was at a tropical beach, somehow.

"Holograms. It's really amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Could you check if Josh is somewhere here, please? I heard him saying he would come."

"Nothing easier than that. According to the GPS search of his phone, he is... right at the other end. At least his phone is."

"Got it. He is not, by chance, with someone else?"

"Just look for yourself, Kim. There's no way around it."

Kim overheard that Josh would come to the pools today at this time. She was dressed in a very cute white bikini that was her absolute favorite. Unfortunately, this place was totally overcrowded with hot girls who seemed to do the same. _He is probably with someone else already._ _It was a stupid idea, to be honest._

The communicator showed her that his mobile would be just ahead. Now there was no going back. She gulped and stepped ahead. _He_ _has_ _to be somewhere here, between these people._ _Yay, there he is!_

He was playing beach volleyball, and some of the girls playing with him were so good looking that she felt uncomfortable to join the game. Especially this black haired one over there, who looked like Shego.

* * *

Kim pulled out the communicator. "Wade, something is wrong. Very wrong."

"You are going to chicken out again?"

"I'm serious. You won't believe who is here."

"Come on Kim, just talk to him."

"Shego is here! Something is going to happen. Can you find Drakken anywhere?"

"Shego? Wow, that bikini of hers it definitely worth a look."

"Wade!"

"Negative, no trace so far. I will keep my eyes open."

 _What would she do in a place like this, and with that outfit?_

"Kim, what are you doing in that bush?"

She pulled Ron inside and explained the situation.

"We have to keep an eye on her" was Kim's conclusion.

"I admit it's confusing to find Shego at the beaches. But still, didn't we agree that you would talk to Josh, no matter what?" Ron was more concerned about Kim's promise than the fact, that their worst enemy was on vacation right next to the bush they were sitting in.

"But who knows what she is up to?"

Ron took a good look at the everything around them, especially to conspicuous people walking by. "I think I know!"

"What?"

"Playing volleyball."

She sighed angrily. "Ro-hon! You really expect me to go to the field and play with my worst enemy?"

"You can play against her, too. Wouldn't that be me more… like… usual?"

"Mh, yep" Rufus agreed.

"Wade, please help me..."

"There's nothing I can do. Good luck."

* * *

"Man, that pale girl rocks!" "Oh yeah, she's totally owning the game." "And her body, check that out." One of the watchers took a photo of Shego's butt.

"What do you think you are doing, idiot?" She kicked his phone into the pool. "Wait, you just..."

"So what? Complain to your mommy."

"Hey, stop it, Shego!" Kim pointed at her, the other hand formed to a fist.

"I thought it couldn't get any worse..."

"What do you want here?"

Josh greeted her "Hey Kim, what's up?"

Her gesture turned into a shy waving of "Oh, ehehe, Josh."

"I'm playing volleyball, what about you?" Shego's tone was provoking as ever.

Kim's fist was back and again she pointed at her, like when she faced her as a villain in good old times. "I'm here to… eh, well."

"Join us, Kim!" Josh's presence made it all very complicated.

She stepped very close to Shego and talked her right into the face. "What are you planning? And where is Dr. Drakken?"

"Relax, girl. I'm not working for Drakken anymore. Am I a criminal for playing beach volleyball or what?" She brought up the ball and Kim ripped it out of her hands.

"You have always been a criminal."

"So what? Want to bust me now?"

"You're lucky that I took a break from chasing criminals."

"Will you stop the drama now and play with us, or what?" One of the other players became impatient.

Everyone was staring at the show they had been pulling off. Or what is their bikinis? She looked back to Ron, who kept his fingers crossed for her. And then to Josh. "This is the weirdest match ever."

* * *

But in fact it was the most epic one in the history of this volleyball field. Shego and Kim were playing like their lives depend on it. Someone brought a ghetto blaster, turned up the music, a good many of people watched the match and cheered up one of them. "My gosh, I never knew Kim was such a great volleyball player! And that other girl there, she is too much!" Playing against her arch enemy in front of Josh, she couldn't be any more fired up. But Shego was not holding back either, so they ended up having an exciting match. The ball hasting from one end to the other, the scores went higher and higher, but not to the advantage of one. In the very last and all deciding round, Shego pulled of an amazing high speed ball that rushed to the opposite corner of the field. Without looking, Kim jumped backwards, her hands only an inch apart from the ball. But instead, she crashed into Josh. The ball hit the ground and they lost the match. The crowd rejoiced and ran into the field, falling all over Shego.

"I'm so sorry, Josh. I didn't see you."

"Haha no, don't worry. You pulled off an amazing match. I was the one who messed it up."

"Oh... eh...no, totally not!" She looked around and noticed that his opinion was shared by most of the watchers, who gave him weird looks. "I gotta go, Kim. Laters."

"Eh… laters."

* * *

"Kim, that was amazing!"

"I embarrassed Josh in front of everyone. And I lost to Shego. How exactly is that amazing, Ron?"

"I bet you are the second most popular girl in the whole pool right now!"

"I will pay her back."

"Oh come on, KP. Everything's alright here. Let me sum it up. Josh got impressed by you. Shego stopped being a villain. And you are even more popular than before." He pointed to a bunch of guys who secretly watched her. "Did I miss something?"

"That Shego won rightfully?"

"Right! That, too." His expression changed to a more serious one. "So how are you going to pay her back? Walk in there and beat her up?"

Kim sighed desperately. "I know, I know. She did not do anything criminal."

"Let's eat something."

Kim took a look back at the field, where Shego was kicking a guy in his guts after he spanked her butt.

* * *

 **Bueno Nachos**

 _Looking in a small town was the wrong idea to begin with. Nothing but pubescent kids or ugly old men. This way I'll have to earn something myself until I a man who's not as pathetic as average. Right now, I couldn't even afford a ticket to the next beach._ _And why in the world is Kim living here? Well, at least it was fun to pay her back._ She was on her way to the skate park, when she saw a notice that said "Hiring! 10$/hour" _This is a humiliation…_

* * *

"Ron, I'm not kidding. There has to a be a reason for all of this."

"Yes: She left Drakken and wanted to play volleyball."

"And out of all places in the world she had to pick Middleton."

The communicator rang. "Hey Wade, what's up?"

"I got an exciting new case! Someone seems to suck in all the electricity produced in Alaska. The whole state suffers from blackouts. The police is unable to track down the origin of the leakage."

"Wade, I told you. I'm out."

"What? You just want to do nothing about it?"

"Come on. It's Alaska. Is it really that important?"

"Well, now that you mention it, no. I just wanted to let you know. And one more thing. I found a job advertisement from Dr. Drakken on the internet. He is looking for a new right hand."

"At least that's proof enough she is not working for him anymore. Thanks Wade. Bye."

"I'm more worried about the nachos, to tell you the truth. Last time, they put me twice as much cheese inside. But I heard they got new staff just today. I bet it's a pretty girl. Is that cool or is that cool, Rufus?"

Finally, it was Ron's turn in the queue. "I don't want to know what happens next." "You are clearly to negative. I'm sure the next thing to happen will be amazing!"

"Your order, please?"

"SHEGO?" Ron's jaw fell down so deep, it could have reached the floor. "Don't tell me you are working here?"

Shego's uniform confirmed the impossible, and her expression changed from pure shock to teeth grinding anger.

"Stop the game now, Shego. What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious what I could want in a place like this?"

Ron was startled: "You are stealing nachos?"

"Shut up! Since I am not a villain anymore, I have to pay for stuff myself. Unlike other people. You better stay away from me, or..."

"Or what?" She got scolded from behind. "Is that the way you are supposed to speak to a customer? I deduct you one hour for that!"

She was about to explode any second.

"Indeed, Shego. You should learn to control yourself. You are not a villain anymore, who can do whatever she wants."

The plate in her hands broke in two.

"Eh, Kim, I think… this becomes dangerous. I'M OUT OF HERE!" He ran away. After a second he came back, snapped the nachos on the broken plate in Shego's hands and disappeared again.

"So will you give me my burger or what?"

A green plasma glimmer lit up around her hands, when she took the burger and placed it on her plate, that was smoking already. If a gaze could kill, everyone in this building would be dead already.

"I will pay it back to you, be sure of that." She passed Kim a burned one on a plate on fire and addressed herself to the next costumer in the queue.

* * *

 **Outside the Bueno Nachos**

"Can you believe it? Shego is working in Bueno Nacho?

"When I told you that she was at the swimming pool, you didn't have a problem, Ron."

"But this is different! The only was I can get nachos is by wearing a costume and using a voice changer to hide my identity."

"What do you think she will do if you just go up there and order whatever you want?"

"She will put too much cheese on them on purpose."

"Anything else?"

"Or give me a burned burger."

The communicator rang again.

"Yes Wade?"

"I sensed an ongoing bank robbery in Lowerton. I upload the location to the communicator."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you might, how do I put it… help?"

"Didn't I make myself clear enough? I'm done. No chasing after criminals anymore, no rescue missions, prevention of disasters or the like."

"OK, I get it. Sorry for interrupting. Laters."

Ron missed it on purpose.

"Am I doing the wrong thing, Ron?"

"If you really want to know: YES!"

"Don't you think I deserve to make at least a little progress with Josh? And my missions and all, there in were in the way since forever."

"Well, then at least DO make some progress. You just let him go after the match."

"You are right. I will call him tomorrow."

"How about right now? WATCH OUT!"

Shego walked by, her duty was apparently over. She had a look on her face like she would kill them now. But in the end, she just walked by without anything.

"I'm afraid I'm done for today." answered Kim. The next thing she remembered was falling into her bed and nestling down in her blanket. She sunk into her thoughts, without keeping an eye on the time. At the late evening her mother entered the room and sat on her bed.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"I don't know, mom. I wanted to change my life, but now I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing."

"Changes are always difficult. If surgery has taught me anything, than that."

"You start talking like dad. It's like I lost an enemy just to get a new one, but both are the same one. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really. Anyway, why do you want to change your life, Kim?"

"Because I am missing out on things. Like… with Josh."

"If surgery has taught me a second thing, than that these kind of changes cannot make someone truly love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm your mom after all. Now come to dinner..

The next day Kim woke up by a call from Ron. "I can't believe I slept longer than you, Ron."

"It's after noon already, how can possibly sleep that long? Now get up and come over to Bueno Nacho, I don't dare to enter it all alone!"

"Ron!"

"Bye Kim."

* * *

"There you are. You go ahead." He looked around in his Karate stance.

"Good thing you are not overdoing it. Follow."

Kim entered as usual and Ron kicked the door open after her. "Excuse me, is the black haired girl not working today?"

"You mean the one who joined yesterday? She was here for a few minutes, before I fired her immediately. The way she treats our customers was just not acceptable."

"See? She is not even here."

The communicator rang.

"Hey Wade."

"Bad news, Kim."

"I told you..."

"It's about Shego. I tracked her and..."

"Spit it out." He spit out his chewing gum.

"Sorry. She is with Josh."

"Playing volleyball again? This is the end."

"Worse, I think they are swimming together."

"Wait, now stop for a second. How do you even know that? Is he swimming with his phone?"

"Public cameras, Kim. They are amazing. You can track everything. Eh.. tell Ron to watch out."

"Watch out Ron."

"Don't worry KP, everything… AARGH! I stepped into a burger! I gotta throw up!"

"Anyway, I uploaded their position to the communicator. Bye."

Nothing happened for a moment.

"KP, U OK?

Nothing happened for another moment.

"SOS! Emergency! There is fire!"

No reaction.

"Rufus, I need your help. Crawl inside her pants and… Ouuch!"

"Ron, this is not funny anymore. She does it on purpose, I know that. To take revenge."

"And how would she even know that you have a crush on him? By reading your diary?"

The communicator rang.

"Wade?"

"To tell you the truth: It was rather obvious back there at the pool, and then she overheard it when you were standing in front of the Bueno Nacho."

"Good thing you are not eavesdropping us. How many things can you do at the same time?"

"Parallelization, Kim! Modern computers can do pretty much ANYTHING at the same time. Oh, by the way, there could be a power blackout any second. The leakage in Alaska has expanded again. I got to go now, bye."

"As long as Shego is living here, I'm ruined. This is the end."

"Cheer up, Kim. The world's end won't come before 2020. My video game said that."

"The end of my world. Fighting against her was much less stressing than competing in love. Why did she even stop being a villain? Wasn't it just her thing?"

"Did you recognize someone, Rufus?" "Aha, mh." He pointed at Kim, who didn't get it.

"Aren't you doing the same thing, Kim? Maybe Shego and you really are complementary. But complementary on the same thing, you know? So in the end, you are quite the same, just the other way round. Know what I mean?"

"Hate to admit it, but maybe you are right."

"What if she really wants to enjoy herself, just like you?"

Silence, except the cracking of the nachos filled the Bueno Nacho.

"So what should I do, Ron? I just want to give up and return to the way everything was before."

The lights died for a moment. Ron got a shock, before he realized it was bright day anyway.

"You take a day off from all day Josh-stuff and get a clear head. I mean you got other things to do, right?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **The Possibles**

"Wait, Wade. What do you mean, she is not in Middleton anymore?"

"I lost her trace. No idea where she might be, sorry." Wade was hovering in a space shuttle. "Artificial Gravity! That stuff is really cool!" The connection interrupted.

"Wade, are you still there?" Another power blackout.

* * *

 **Middleton Park**

"I can't reach him anymore. Something like this has never happened before."

"There are many things going on that have never happened before, Kim. And if I were Shego, I would..." the thought about it for a second. "...activate my green plasma hand silently jump in from behind with a double somersault, and assassinate you before you are able to react. Then go on towards myself and.. ARGH!"

"Ron!"  
"Or just move to another town. She must be as sick of you as you are of her. Imagine you had to work full time and she would make fun of you."

"I get it. And about Wade?"

"Ah, no big. He is suffering from blackouts, because someone is sucking in all the power of the whole state."

She sighed. "You know what? I will go shopping."

* * *

 **Alaska**

"Dr. Drakken here."

"Hello sir, I am from the electricity company. It seems like you are using an excessive amount of power that causes nation wide blackouts."

"You must be mistaken. See my electric meter if you don't believe me."

He walked to the electric meter and reset the consumed electricity to zero.

"We will check it. May I have your address again? It's likely you gave us a wrong one."

"My address? Eh... yes, I will send it to you shortly. Excuse me now."

The infinite energy absorber was working and it had taken enough energy to turn a whole state into a crater. Dr. Drakken rubbed his hands, but another call came in.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken."

"Boss, we have an application for the open job as your right hand."

"Now is not a good time. I got other things to do. Help me bring the absorber into the embark area."

* * *

 **Westchester**

 _I have a good feeling, nothing will go wrong this time. I'll plant the infinite energy absorber_ _in the bank, take the money_ _, and before the police arrives, I'll be gone._ "Ahahaha."

Dr. Drakken arrived, hovering over the building in his flying UFO. The gravitronic gun drove out and pointed at it's target. He pulled the lever and let out a malicious laugh.

It grabbed a car in the parking lot. _Argh, a bit more to the right. A_ n empty bin on the street. _But now I have it._

The gravitronic beam pulled off the whole roof, so that all people inside stared at him at once. "A shopping center? Isn't this Westchester, Holmes Avenue 12?"

"Sorry, this is Homes Avenue 12."

"This is ridiculous. Whatever, listen everyone. I'm Dr. Drakken and I will take revenge to the world. This is my newest fabrication, the infinite energy absorber. It will blow off all of you in five minutes. And I will be gone by then, ahahah!"

He enjoyed himself for a brief moment, before he activated the dropout of the bomb. A heavy cube fell down into the mall.

"Not so fast, Dr. Drakken!" Kim stood there, having a green bikini in her hands. He screamed with a high pitched voice. "Kim Possible! This is impossible!"

He used the laser canon to roast her, but his aiming was not accurate in the least. She evaded the one shot that came near her with a flip-flop, shot a rope at his UFO and swung inside. Drakken scared back and accidentally hit a few levers, so that his flying device started shaking and she missed it.

"Not so fast, Kim!" Shego stood there, having some biker clothes on and a few more in her hands. Again, Drakken screamed with a high pitched voice. "Shego? Why are you two here?"

"Shopping, got a problem?"

"Shego, you will pay for what you did with Josh!" Kim was all focused on her again.

"And what will you do about it? Call the cops?"

"I will kick… eh..."

The infinite energy absorber started beeping and showing the countdown of five minutes. _So confusing. Is Shego still a criminal? At least she is really not with Drakken anymore._

"Shego, you have to help me diffuse it. Quick!"

She looked at the countdown, in less than five minutes nothing would be left of them. Then she looked up to Dr. Drakken, and last but not least to Kim. She ground her teeth and jumped on the crumbled wall.

"Drakken, hold on." She grabbed all the clothes and jumped inside his UFO. "Bye-bye, Kimmy."

"Wait!" but she wouldn't listen to her.

"What are you doing, Shego?"

"Just gimme that." She snapped the levers in Drakken's hands and flew off.

 _Three minutes. If I chase them, the bomb will blow up._ It was a simple box with a plug and a few buttons. One was labeled "TRATS", one "ESUAP" and another one "POTS".

* * *

"Are you sure it will blow?"

"Of course. I used an encryption to prevent them from diffusing it."

"If you say so."

Awkward silence.

"I told you, Shego. The life of normal people is silly. You came back because you realized that, right?"

"Honestly, I was missing your..." Drakken's anticipation gave him a cowardly smile. "... snow racer. And your money."

"Argh, it's always the same with you. When we are back, you can start to deconstruct the pool immediately."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Why would I not be serious."

...

* * *

 **Possibles**

"Are you feeling better, honey? Your mom and me were really worried about you."

"I'm really fine now, dad. There is nothing to worry about. I got my problems sorted out. Well, some of them, at least."

"I'm glad, Kimmy."

"Shego is a villain again."

"That's wonderful, Kim. Wait, how is that good?"

"Don't worry, it's a thing between girls." Her mother saved her from answering.

"And by the way, the police granted us free electricity for a lifetime. They are discharging Dr. Drakken's absorber thing now, and it seems to be an amazing technology."

"Ah yes, he was a genius. But never made use of it. That reminds me of a story of two people who really were complementary, like yin and yang."

 **END**

 **Write me a comment on what you liked or disliked. Thanks for reading! I'm looking forward to read your stories, too.**


End file.
